borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Looking for a good team to farm crabby with xbox
So i finally bought gold, so i can go online, (i have all the DLC and have not done even one of moxxi tournies) i am looking for a team of non asshats to farm crabby with, i am a level 61 heavy gunner, my skills are for max mag size and damage, not really set up as a medic but do have 5/5 on the skill that regens health for the team after i kill an enemy, i have yet to face crabby, i am up to the first armory mission when you kill knoxx ( only did the misison flow to get to the armory with the least amount of missions) so alot of DLC 3 on PT 2 is still undone), i have glitched the armory at least 20 times now and got my first pearl, now i only want people who know on how not to mess up the armory and i will ask, you so know your shit, i would like for you to have a mic, if we get something good everyone get a dupe of it, if you mod and bring a gamebreaker to my game i will not be happy, if you use constructs i dont really care, but would prefer everyone is 100 % legit, i am, so you should be too... now i know that i seem like i am being a bastard, but i have put wayyyyy to many hrs in this game for someone to mess it up. if you feel the same please to message me on xbox my GT is SinsterNobody i will be on today after 8am central time as well as after 8pm central time, i am usually on kinda crazy hrs i work the graveyard shift so you know... looking foward to kicking his arse. Just to clearify, this was posted Aug 14th correct? If so i was wondering if your team was filled out or if you have room for one more. I'm a soilder specd for maximum surviveability, so i have invested points in stat, grenade regen, bullet res, etc. And i also have a team ammo regen class mod if your intrested.Humanperson 12:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) yo ill play wit you just send an invite when u can Zombie Killer X Hi Sinister. I don't really have a set play time, just kind of whenever. I'll help out if you want. I have all characters at level 61, but I usually use a support gunner soldier or my Siren. Send me a friend request and I'll help out when I'm on. 100% Legit. GT: UberOrb Iv'e got a lv 61 siren and i love doing legit craw runs, no glitch spot, im speced like pure PvP, but i can survive crawmerax easily, so if your down, hit me up, Drejnaught is my g-tag, im on like most of the time. Ok i got you GT written down humanperson you forgot to write down you GT so just write back, i have to admit i recently may have got some constructs, everything is good not game breaking or anything, and their all novelty guns (meaning not one of my four i use) my orion may be a constructs, the one i had was really really bad. and i will be using it for craw, hope no one cares, chances are the one you are carrying is better. And Drejnaught i so far cannot beat craw on solo with my soldier without the glitch spot so i would like to see the method to your maddness. I will be on after 8am today 8-17 central time, if you would really prefer let me know if any of you would like me to leave my orion in the bank. Also as a side note, i did play with someone the other night to see how to fight craw i joined his game, in my game i have a mission or two before i can acces craw so if you would like to help bang out those missions let me know. Xbox GT SinsterNobody 07:54, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm a level 61 hunter who has completed all the missions except its like christmas on the second playthrough. I have no clue how to mod so you can assume im legit. If you still want someone else to help you farm give me a friend request GT Major Ihrektion. I also know where you are allowed to go in the armory and where not to go. 19:02, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Major Ihrektion I had fun with our last Crawmerax run, and I'm always down for killing that bastard again. Just send me an invite if you ever see me online and need another slot filled. My hunter and siren both have plenty of legit gear to take Craw down, so I've got options. Would rather not bring the Berserker though, since rockets + Crawmerax = fail. Diakonov007 08:21, August 18, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 I'm up for some craw farming. I usually farm him once or twice a day but that's solo, so not much great stuff. I have a soldier or hunter, but my siren is my specialty for crawmerax. Hit me up whenever. I'm usually online when i'm not on my computer and when mom's not being a bitch. GT- Turkin4tor 08:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC)Turkin4tor I'd be down for doing some Crawmerax runs too. I have a 61 hunter. Add me: JoeD1346. I'll try to be online this evening.